


Real World Diodeshipping

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: A fic I made for my dear friend on tumblr http://thefandomlandfill.tumblr.com/





	Real World Diodeshipping

Sighing tiredly, Clemont pulled himself away from his invention to look up at the clock. It was some time past lunch, his dad and sister probably didn’t wait for him to eat considering when he’s inventing, he looses track of time. Standing up from his desk, he grunted as he stretched his stiff muscles. He might as well go out to get something to eat and get some sunlight. After telling his dad he was going out, Clemont left the house.

  
Once getting to his favorite cafe and ordering something to eat, Clemont sat down at an outside table with his food and pulled out his 3DS. When he gets spare time he likes to play pokemon games, he collected quite a few cards over the years too. While eating and searching for pokemon he has yet to catch in his game, the young inventor blinked in surprise when a battle request popped up on his screen.  
Readjusting his glasses, Clemont read the name on the screen. “Ketchum-all?” He looked around, there was only 4 people outside with him and all of them had their backs to him. Debating for another few moments, Clemont accepted the request. After a few minutes into the battle, one thing’s for sure, this Ketchum-all person was a very strong trainer. Half of his team was already gone.

Forgetting about his lunch, the young inventor put his full focus on the battle. Clemont and Ketchum-all were finally down to their last pokemon, Luxray and Goodra, but unfortunately for Clemont, the Goodra used a devastatingly powerful attack, and took down his Luxray with no mercy. Before he had the chance to process his defeat, he heard someone shout. “(ALL RIGHT!)”  
Turning, he saw a young man around his age standing up from his seat with his fists up in victory. In one of his hands was a 3DS. Staring for a moment, Clemont got up from his seat and walked over. He didn’t know why, but he actually nervously tapped the young man’s shoulder. Once he turned to him with his curious brown eyes, Clemont finally asked. “A-are you, Ketchum-all?”

  
He just got a blank stare in response. The young man suddenly laughed awkwardly. “(Sorry, I don’t speak French.)” Oh, duh, this guy was probably a tourist. Thankfully, Clemont prepared for this. “(That’s okay, I prepared for situations like this.)” The young man blinked in surprise. “(Whoa, you speak Japanese?)” Nodding, Clemont held up his own 3DS. “(I learned a lot of languages. So are you Ketchum-all?)”

Nodding with a smile, the young man held out his hand. “(Ah, so you must be Inventor-Clem. Good battle! Your Luxray is awesome!)” Clemont took the hand to shake. “(Thank you, your pokemon were very powerful too, that Pikachu was tricky to beat. My name is Clemont by the way.)” The young man chuckled. “(Satoshi, but my friends call me Ash. Pikachu’s my strongest pokemon ever!)”

  
Inviting Ash to sit down with him, the two chatted as Clemont finished off his lunch. “(So Ash, are you here on vacation?)” Ash shook his head. “(No, I’m here with a friend who’s a reporter. I like to see the world when I can so when she asked if I wanted to help her where she worked here in Paris I said yes. I have my first day off so I thought I would check the place out, probably should have brought a translation book though.)”  
Humming in thought, Clemont reached into his backpack and pulled out something that looked similar to an ear cell phone. “(Maybe this can help, here, put it on your ear.)” Raising an eyebrow, Ash took the item from Clemont and did as he said. “(What for?)” Pulling out a small remote, Clemont chuckled. “(The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!)”

Turning on the device, Clemont put the setting on Japanese. “Can you understand me now?” Ash’s eyes widened and a big grin formed on his face “(WHOA! Science is so amazing!)” Right after Ash said that the device around his ear started to make a gurgling noise, making Clemont groan in frustration. “(Darn it, it was suppose to translate your words into French. Guess I’ll have to work out a few more bugs.)”  
Still smiling, Ash handed the devise back. “(That was still really cool! Do you make things like that all the time?)” Clemont nodded, though before he could talk about his other inventions he heard a little phone jingle. Ash pulled out his phone and read a text that was just sent to him. “(Sorry Clemont, I have to go. It was great battling and talking with you.)”  
Slightly disappointed that their time together was over, the young inventor just smiled politely. “(It was wonderful talking to you too Ash.)” He thought Ash would just walk away, but he suddenly pulled out a pen, grabbed a napkin, and wrote something down and handed it to Clemont. “(Let’s do this again sometime! I had a lot of fun hanging out with you Clemont!)”

And with that, Ash walked away, Clemont looked down at the napkin. It had Ash’s number and a little doodle of a Pikachu.


End file.
